Talk:Irelia/@comment-5185966-20130803061813/@comment-5779359-20130803093426
For a while until you start to master her she is in a weird place in ranked currently, but right up until Gold she still dominates the tiers to that point. She is one of my mains however in gold and is very fun to play. Pro's: - Hard to shut down - One of the only champs that can scale with Atk Speed - Only really needed AD item on her is BotrK, then you can get boots, Wits end, then tank the rest - Nasus like capabilities in that she can jump into a losing fight and turn it around if she arrives late. - Great at focusing high priority targets - great mobility and versatility - A sleeper champion, (not many people play her even though she is strong, is a pro uses her, everyone will) dominates most match ups in top lane - low play rate, so most teams you face will engage her thinking she is easy to kill when this only makes her stronger. Con's: - Can and generally only will be beaten by those with greater mobility (better dashes, blinks ect) in lane, (not always true however, she wrecks Kha6, but tankier ones like Rengar are my points here) - Needs level 4-5 to become a threat in lane (should win thereafter) - experianced teams can judge her stun/slow very well, using this against you -may suffer with the latest patch (i will explain with Yi) After all of this I must say that the likelyhood of Irelia making a comeback are much lower now considering the recent patch in terms of Master Yi. What Riot has done is made Yi a very close copy to what Irelia is, however they have made his heal more situational. His Jump is generally more powerful than hers now (and can come off CD with AAs) Yi has a weaker starting version of Irelia's W, however around late game Yi will outclass her in this pretty easily. Yi now scales with Atk Speed better than ever so his Wuju Style with almost certainly be better at lower levels anyway and this will lower his Q CD as well. Overall i feel Riot has made a blunder here by making Irelia outclasses by Yi in certain circumstances however when compared to Yi Irelia does have this to counter; He jump is more skill based so she can close the distance on enimies easier if you are experianced, she scales wonderfully with tank items and can take and give back more damage than Yi generally, and her heal is a monster with the new version of Spirit Visage. In the end I believe you should get Irelia if you want a tankier version of Yi and one of the only high damage dealing tanks and dont want to lose out on losing enemies who narrowly get away. I reccomend her on her superiority in top lane, good damage, game changing value, doesnt fall off when built right and has great manuverability.